fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Velociux
Velociux are the leaders of Velocix. These Bird Wyrwerns are among the smartest of their group, and fight by bitting, jumping at their prey or spitting the gooey substance Velocix use. |weaknesses = , |creator = Pabmel|image = }} Physiology Velociux look like bigger Velocix slightly bigger than Velocidromes. They have the same look as their minions, but with some differences : theircrest has a second, bigger feather in front of the first one, their arm top feathers are of the same color as their crest,they have dark spots all over their body and their arm's claws are bigger. Velociux can be male or female, and are Adult Velocix, usually leading their young. Behavior Velociux have the same behavior as Velocix. They tend to care about their young, even if few will reach adulthood, and expose them to danger only to delay predators that could kill all of the pack. older ones use some strange tactics, as going behind the Sea Canopy tree tops to ambush their preys from behind, jumping from a branch; covering their prey in a gooey sybstance and pushing them from the trees, or spiting at a hunter performing a jump to make them fail. Cutscenes The hunter is ready to kill its first Velociux ! He enters zone 4 of the Canopy Sea, and sees Velocix feasting upon a dead Kelbi. Suddenly, the hunter feels a presence behind him. He dodges just in time, as a Velociux coming to its nest by the same way as the hunter tries to attack him or her. However, the Velociux spits its gooey substance at the hunter, who has to quickly break free before being attacked, as the Velociux is warning its offrsprings. Abilities Velociux fight with their claws, and by jumping at hunters. They also can spit bigger quantities of goo after reaching adulthood. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: It will tell its offsprings to attack the hunter, as it realises that he could decimate the pack. He will start to perform its Crazy Spit and Heavy Claw attack more often. * Tired State: IIt won't do its spit attack, but won't commit the error to try to perform it. It will sleep orr eat a Mosswine Carcass in Area 4 of the Canopy Sea. Mounts It will try to reach the hunter with its claws while jupping around without leaving its spot. The hunter can attack it when it taunts in the same way as Velocidrome. Attacks It share the jump, pin attack and bite with Velocidrome, and a lateral bite with great Jaggi, but has more attacks. * Slash It will slash the hunter with its claws. * Multiple Slashes It will slash try times while advancing (similar to Great Maccao punches) * Spit It will spit a Gooey inflicting substance. * Crazy Spit It will spit three times similarly to a Yan Kut Ku Fire Spit * Combo It will remeaning in the same spot, it will attack two times with hits claws, and one with a Bite. * Heavy Claw After incling its body, it will perform a lateral claw swpe to ot a hunter behinh or in front of it. Deals relatively high damage. * Surprise Attack It will dig behind the Sea Canopy Leaves, and then arise in front of the hunter and try to bite him and hit him with its claws. Performed in High rank. In high Rank, it will spit at a mid-air hunter to make him fail its jump, or spit at him then punch him to make him fall to zone 6 of Canopy Sea. Breakable parts * Breakable parts Its crest and Claws are Breakable. Notes * In quests where hunters have to kill 2 Velociux, they are usually the parents of the Velocix in the area, or 2 Sibblings. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Gooey Monster